Talk:Chiba Erika/@comment-25264971-20140806011904/@comment-184.3.83.174-20140806035424
She didn't that's all just the people who always try to pair the main character with their favorite character, rather than the character who makes the best couple for them or is most likely. Usually, they want it to happen so they start looking for anything that can be interpretted that way especially obscure references used in missleading ways. The main cause for this kind of thinking is that people have gotten too used to the harem genre, so they feel that every character has to fall in love with the main character, and that because the specific character is their favorite character that must be the one the main character is going to end up with. Oreimo was a good example of people trying to say that their specific couple was going to happen, they show a bunch a reasons why the most likely ones won't happen, but in the end it was just that they wanted that to be the case. Real world morals don't apply to fantasy worlds. Actually now that I think about it in the novels it said that Tatsuya would do anything for Miyuki even if it went against social norms. Anyway, it's just an anime/novel people need to stop trying to force real world morals onto anime, besides it would be total hypocracy they're okay with violence, torture, killing, genocide, etc. yet they're against incest, yes it's a bad thing but it's not as bad as killing, you could say the killing is justified because "insert excuse here", well other's can say incest is justified because "love", but it's wrong because "insert reason here", well guess what killing is also wrong because while sure one character may have been effected badly by them they want revenge or they're planning something bad(according to main character) but you don't know why they were doing/did what they were doing/did plus you have to ignore the perspective of everyone who believes (he/she)'s actually right or care about them. Anyway for all those who say killing is justified please read "kill ga kiru" it also goes by "Akame ga kill" that first attempt to defend someone was completely justified just like in any story people only know what they're told they don't know the whole story. I haven't seen the anime of adaptation of "akame ga kill" so read the manga I don't know if you'll know what I'm talking about if you go strait for the anime. Another example of killing which is justified genocide would when in "code geass" Lelouch massacres the britainian people when fighting against his brother in the final confrontation it's just like before applying real world morals would ruin this for fans because Lelouch killed a bunch of peoples families yes it was for the sake of the world, but in real life there is no such thing as a truly justified killing no matter who someone is they have a family while you might find your friends finds it as justified it's still murder and totally unjustified in the eyes of someone else who was a friend of the one who died. Anyway, their probably going to pull another Oreimo, have Tatsuya stay single, or just end it without giving an answer as to who Tatsuya ends up with.